


Summer of Giles 2020 Haiku

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: I was thinking about Giles and Buffy's early relationship and this little Haiku is the result.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Summer of Giles





	Summer of Giles 2020 Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own everything. I own nothing.  
> Comments and feedback are cuddled and called George  
> Written for the 2020 summer_of_giles

Morning tea is served

Betrayal tastes like Earl Grey

Crystals sit. Waiting


End file.
